Fields of Gold
by cutiechannylover1197
Summary: We all need something to move our souls, and music is my answer.


**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters, and Lil' Red Hoodie is not mine either. The song used in the story is credited to Sting. Please enjoy, and at least review! Oh yeah, if you want to know what version of the song I used, look up Sungha Jung - Fields of Gold (Sting) Enjoy! =D**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Now Lil' Red Hoodie walked with Grandma to demand some ice cream cakes at the grocer, the end," I heard Grady say, as Tawni and I walked off set. We just finished our sketch rehearsal for the morning and were about to head out for a lunch break. I scratched my head, which was covered with a dark blonde wig, and started to walk towards my dressing room.

"Sonny! Wanna join us?" I heard Nico scream from the other side of the stage. I looked at Nico, who had five coupons in his raised left hand. I smiled but politely said no to his offer. He and Grady shrugged off and walked away, singing a skipper song. I smiled at the thought that I had so many people in my life that can make me smile.

I hurried and packed my stuff to take to the dressing room. Everything seemed to be perfect. I had the perfect boyfriend, with the perfect job, in a mostly beautiful city. Moving to California was not a mistake in my eyes. Even though moving here wasn't a mistake, it was Condor Studio's mistake to hire such a horrible cooking staff. They would always mistreat us here from So Random, but act like the McKenzie Falls stars are royalty.

I could smell the delicious food coming from the cafeteria, but I knew that none of it would go into my mouth. Chances are, all the gourmet food would go into the spoiled hands of the McKenzie Falls cast. I just shook my head and passed the room filled with people eating. Knowing that it was time to get out the lunch my mom packed for me was a good enough reason to speed up my pace to the dressing room.

I stepped into the room to find that it was empty. Tawni and Zora were out of sight, which meant that they probably went with Nico and Grady to eat out a Taco Tim's. I finally stepped into my dresser and changed out of the wig, red hoodie, and skater shoes I was wearing for the sketch, and put them on the shelf for tonight's performance. After finally getting into my normal clothing, I opened the red and orange curtain and stepped out. Putting on my black velvet flats, I noticed a light blue sticky note on my make-up table.

Just from a far away glance I could tell that this was Tawni's handwriting.

_Sonny, we'll be back before lunch ends. Cocoa moco cocoa emergency. -Tawni_

From the way the "L's" in the note curved up at the ends, and the "C" had a little swirl that the tip, it was definitely Tawni. Cocoa Moco Cocoa emergency? Oh, Tawni. That girl can be a handful but she can be worth it. I took the note off of my desk and threw it into the trash can.

Walking to the couch, I picked up my purse with my mom-made lunch tucked away inside neatly. I was finally ready to exit the room and eat something that was much more worth putting into my mouth and satisfying than the cafeteria "food". As I was walking down the hall, I could hear a guitar playing. Plus, it was playing my favorite style of guitar, fingerstyle. It was a faint noise, but not so faint that I couldn't hear it. The sounds were sweet and somber. The tune echoed quietly from a place that I could not pinpoint directly. I walked more further into the hall until I reached a set of doors, into McKenzie Fall's territory. Yes, a So Random member was not to be found here, but no one was there to see anyways. The sound of the music was starting to strengthen and the notes were as clear as water.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold_

The tune continued, with the sweet melody flowing from behind a door. But I couldn't figure out which door. Looking around to see if the source of the sound was near, I finally spotted a door where the music seems to be pouring out from the bottom. I walked a few steps, but then it stopped. I froze in the spot, as if staying still would keep a shield of invisibility around me. My breath was held and all my blinks were slow. My breathing quickened, as if I had something to fear. I heard a few footsteps in the room, but nothing else happened.

After what seemed like a century, the music continued as if there was no pause. The tune seemed to spill from under the door I was directly in front of. Carefully, with as light of a touch I could give, I placed my ear against the brown wooden door. The cool feel of the smooth wood made me catch my breath, but I lost it again after hearing the beautiful song.

_Many years have passed since those summer days_  
_Among the fields of barley_  
_See the children run as the sun goes down_  
_Among the fields of gold_  
_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_  
_Upon the fields of barley_

The playing continued, but it seemed to have gotten stronger and stronger with each line of the song. It felt as if the guitar was right in front of the door. As if the music was playing just two inches away from my face, but to be blocked by the door. The door separated me from the music that I was drawn to. Little did I realize, my ear was still pressed against the door still. My hand was moving up to the knob about to turn it, but I didn't have a chance to look at the name plate over my head. I finally heard the last measures of the song play. I was mesmerized by the way the music was played with so much soul. The last note played, and I was glued to the door.

_When we walked in the fields of gold_

As the last note of the guitar echoed, the door opened. Now the person behind the door, behind the song, was revealed to me. There I saw Chad Dylan Cooper, standing in front of the door to his dressing room, with a guitar strapped against his body. He was literally two inches away from me. The barrier between me and the music was gone. The barrier between me and the person, is gone. I smiled, he smiled.

I saw the face of no one other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Now my boyfriend, I knew he played guitar. He played and sang for Dakota's birthday but that was nothing compared to this. My eyes grew wide, to still see the guitar strap around his neck. The guitar hung from the strap, landing in front of his upper torso. He gave a small smirk, a very signature one. As unexpected as this could be, I had a feeling that Chad was behind the door. I had a feeling that he finished the song just so I could hear the whole thing. Did he really know that it was me on the other side of the door?

I ignored all the other thoughts in my mind. I pushed away all the worries I was thinking of. Chad didn't need to tell me he loved me, because his music spoke for him.

_Upon the fields of gold._


End file.
